A Second Chance
by geckogirl
Summary: The creature turns himself in to Victor and is held as a prisoner in his "father's" house.Can Elizabeth see what Victor cannot? Can she give them both a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

It was his last chance to do this. To make amends. And to save an innocent girl's life.

He stood in the shadows watching them pull the shaking girl towards the gallows, towards the underworld and made his final decision.

He deserved to die anyway.

Stepping out of the shadows the creature stood in Justine's path. Guarding her from the death he laid upon her.

He kept his voice steady, battling his own fear of death.

"This girl's hands are clean of blood. I am the one with the blood of William Frankenstein on my hands."

The guards stepped back, merely by the size of him. They couldn't even see his face yet.

One of them spoke,

"What proof do you have of that?"

The creature pulled out the scarf he pulled from the dead boy's neck after he killed him. He held it out in front of him while Justine stuttered out, her voice full of shock.

"That's the scarf he wore…before he…"

The guards looked at each other then grudgingly turned around and walked towards the judge's office. They had been as excited about the hanging as the festering crowed outside.

The creature stood there for a moment before following.

Only once they reached the judge's office where another guard stood did they put the manacles on him. He didn't struggle. Why bother?

As they waited for the arrival of the judge he felt Justine's eyes on him, confused as she looked at him- her savior, and condemner.

Only minutes passed before the judge walked in with Victor, his father, and the woman…Elizabeth.

"Where is it?!" commanded Victor turning looking at Justine.

"Here," spoke the monster looking to the ground, not daring to look at his father.

"This is the creature you spoke of?" asked the judge as confused as anyone else.

"Take off the hood," commanded the Judge.

The creature felt the hood slip off and reveal his gray skin, the stitches…the monstrosity that he was.

He heard a collective gasp from those in the room. Even the guards stepped back.

Whispers of "monster" could be heard.

Finally the judge spoke again,

"You Killed William Frankenstein?"

"Yes…I never meant too," the creature looked to Victor, speaking to him.

"And you placed the locket on Miss Justine's person?"

"A stupid mistake…yes…knowing she could never look at me, anger filled my being and I left the locket in her pocket"

"And you regret the decision. That is why you turn yourself in?"

The creature nodded. His mind screamed at him to run. To run away from his father's piercing eyes, and fear coming from the woman's eyes.

He looked back at the ground wishing he could go back to the shadows.

Victor glared victoriously at the judge.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Mr. Frankenstein. You have my sincerest apologies."

Alfonse was practically purple with rage.

"You condemned an innocent girl when there was a chance she was not guilty! And all you say is Sorry! I will see you are removed from this place! You will never see a courtroom again!"

As Alfonse continued to scream at the judge Victor told the guards to take the creature to a cell.

He then ran over to Justine who was shaking and embraced her.

But the last thing the creature saw before he left was Elizabeth staring at him.

Her beauty was astounding.

He left hearing Victor talking,

"Are you okay love?"

"Who was that?"

"I'll explain later."

---

A few days later Victor and Elizabeth stood outside the jail. Victor had just spoken to the creature about his final decision.

She looked worried.

"You spoke with it?" she asked delicately.

He simple nodded getting into the waiting carriage.

"It will be bound in the basement of our estate, with the proper precautions of course. I shall take responsibility for my actions, as promised."

Elizabeth smiled glad she had convinced her husband to tell her of his creation.

At first, she had been shocked of course but after seeing his docile, unconscious form and learning that he could not die she suggested to her husband to take action.

And thankfully at least they would know where the creature was and if he tried anything they had sedatives and small group of guards to keep him in check.

She felt such pity every time she looked in on him, especially when he spoke with her a few nights ago

---

He was strapped down tightly and the guards were by the door.

He looked even more pitiful the before, his leg bent in an odd direction and blood was sprouting from several fresh wounds on his face.

The creature only looked at her, a gaze of amazement that drew her closer. Though at first glance his deadened skin and apparent scarring seeming frightening, his eyes showed intelligence and curiosity.

She found herself next to it, her hand moving towards its face. She was curious as to what his skin felt like- what the skin of the reawakened dead felt like.

But as soon as she got close he turned his head away closing his watery blue eyes tightly as if he was expecting another bout of pain.

Perhaps she should have slapped him and spit in his face for what he did to William.

She looked to his hands- hands which had the blood of the innocent on them. According to Victor it had all been an accident. The creature was searching for her husband and thought William would lead it to him.

She shakily moved her hand to his and touched it gently.

The skin felt odd.

She slid her hand farther into his so she was grasping it.

Suddenly it gripped her back with the lightest pressure.

This hand had murdered?

It felt so gentle.

What was she doing?

The woman pulled her hand away looking to his face in time to hear,

"What are you doing here?"

A soft, horse whisper.

She said nothing as she rushed out of the room not looking back.

Now as she sat staring at the passing landscape she found herself wanting to speak with it, learn more of its character, and perhaps question why it condemned William and how it could not have known its own strength.

For now she simply asked if she would be left at the estate when the creature was to be transported or would she go with Victor.

Her husband laughed nervously and said,

"Someone has to get the house in order and I think you should be the one to do it. That way we can just relax when I return."

"Then why escort me there now?"

"Because I love you and I should at least be able to carry my newlywed through the front door of her new home with pride," he said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled kissing him back on the lips.

"Thank you, my love."


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

A few days later the couples arrived at the beauteous as estate where blowers bloomed in every which way and wondrous mountain laid in the distance.

Victor found himself pleased with his wife's delight of their new home which appeared not only befitted their status but tastes as well.

Their servants waited outside for them and as they exited the carriage, which they had traveled in for the past few days, the servants bowed and curtsied accordingly welcoming their new masters.

But before Elizabeth could set a single foot on the ground she was swept quite literally off her feet by her loving husband and carried into their home which upon entering she saw a simple yet elegant style making her feel at home immediately.

"You like it then?" asked her husband delicately.

"More then I could have ever dreamed," replied Elizabeth as the servants started filing in the door neatly.

One of the older gentlemen, most likely the head of servants came up to the young couple and after introducing himself as Alfred, the head butler of the estate.

"Would the master and his wife care for some afternoon tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," said Victor delightfully.

"Then follow me please."

Alfred let them through a drawing room to a small but comfortable room with a grand window in the west which would be perfect for watching sunsets.

While the couple waited Elizabeth sat patiently and Victor started scouring the nearby bookcase with all his inherited books.

"So, how is Henry?" asked the woman breaking the momentary silence just as her husband plucked his book of choice from the shelves.

"He's on his way to Cambodia now, that everything has been sorted. He told me he'd send us letters as often as he could about his adventures and will surely try to convince us to come to see him."

"Sounds marvelous. Perhaps one day we should do so and venture to the exotic worlds beyond."

Victor walked back to the couch where his wife sat and kissed her sweetly saying

"One day, my dear, one day. And while we're speaking of companions, how is poor Justine. She had refused to leave the refuge of her chambers to see me after…you know."

"I think she might have been in shock till. She was going to be condemned to die the following day before the creature was caught. All I can say is that thankfully she seems to be recovering now and 

before our departure she even made a light joke about how the only person she would need to tend to if father now."

"That's good," said Victor with a sigh. He was distracting his true intention with a bout of small talk.

"What is it?"

"I will have to take my leave soon, in a mere few hours."

"So soon?"

"I'm sorry my love, but the creature cannot be trusted and I must tend to my promise. But for now let us roam about our home."  
As she soon came to find out, the household consisted of five bedrooms, victor insisting that their children would appreciate bedrooms of their own, two guestrooms, and four wash rooms. There was darling kitchen, two dining rooms, as well as several "tea" rooms and foyers in which to spend time in. And this was only from what she found with Victor before they moved to the gardens.

Generally Elizabeth felt slightly overwhelmed by it all, but assumed that soon it would shrink and become more comfortable. She also could not believe Victor found such an estate as they began to move through the various gardens, some of which were bare but the women envisioned herself planting a garden. Otherwise the natural foliage and flowers make a splendid sight in how they overtook the area.

It was near sunset when her and her husband got back in time for supper, in which Alfred had prepared for them in the informal dining hall.

Upon seeing him Elizabeth exclaimed in joking surprise,

"Oh dear, we forgot to stay for afternoon tea, how silly of us!" Alfred assured her it wasn't a problem as he bowed and left them to a truly delicious meal.

After dinner Victor said his goodbyes and with a loving kiss he departed leaving Elizabeth in the tea parlor with the western window where she watched the sunset by herself.

Afterwards she noticed the book he had picked out and left on the table right in front of where she had been originally sitting; a tragedy called "Romeo and Juliet" which the woman had never had the honor of reading, but had seen the play in her childhood. Her loneliness melted away momentarily as she sat herself down and turned to the first page.

An hour or two later, Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure, Alfred walked in holding a set of jangling keys on a small metal ring.

"Your husband left these for you," he said politely placing them on the table and beginning to take his leave as to not bother the lady.

But Elizabeth closed her book and asked,

"What are these keys to exactly?"

"The main doors into the household are the two biggest ones, another is a skeleton key for just about every room in this house that has a lock, the faded one is for the garden shed and the other two are ones I have never seen before. You may ask your husband when he returns."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Do you require anything else?"

"No, I am good for the night, thank you."

"Good night my lady," said the butler before taking his leave.

She and Victor had discussed on the way there that the creature would be staying in the basement, locked in her protection. He had prepared a prison cell, he said for a murderer.

Elizabeth had personally though that the ides was a bit too much. The creature should at least be allowed to stay in a guest room; perhaps with some modifications so it might not escape or if it is to stay in the basement that is no need for a prison cell.

"You are too forgiving my love," said victor at that time laughing.

"It is all just a precaution for now. If it behaves then I shall lesson its security."

Now thinking about it, the woman was sure the small keys that Alfred couldn't identify were for the coming prisoner.

She had to see this cell. But the question was where the basement was?

Elizabeth immediately set out in search of it.

After combing the hallways she found the locked door to the basement between the kitchen and the formal dining room, a plain understated door of wood with no sign of modification, tucked neatly in the corner.

But it was indeed locked and Elizabeth found the skeleton key opened this particular door.

Creak.

The door swung open to darkness and the women felt glad she had brought a candle.

As she descended the stairs into the inky black she soon found that as her eyes adjusted she could see a faint outline of the room from the light of the half-full moon.

First she noticed a few cots and chairs lying about, most likely for the guards Victor had assigned to watch the creature, and as she passed them her shoes clicked against the cold stone floor.

The next thing that came into view was intimidating floor to ceiling bars that stretched the length of the underground room.

So this is where the creature is going to be kept.

NOTE- I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This is indeed only the first half of the chapter and in the next chapter the creature and victor will be returning. I have the second part written on paper and all I have to do is type it up so it should be up soon.

As a note,I am sort of making this up as I go so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them!

Dea


	3. chapter 2 part 2

Second chance- chap 2- part 2

The first thing she immediately noticed were the intimidating floor to ceiling bars that stretched across the room.

So this was it!

As she moved closer light fell upon her from a small barred window where she now see another room behind the bars with a barred door.

And in the front room she could see several chains springing from the ground and walls like lying snakes ready to attach any that came to close. And they were brand new most likely meaning they were there in case of the creature's disobedience.

Even with the chains Elizabeth felt the need to see what lie in the room behind it and made her way past cots and chairs meant for the coming guards to the open metal door, passing through the first room like a rabbit running to safety which was the second room. The door was also open, and she slipped through it.

Most definitely a jail cell for the only thing in this bare cell was an old measly cot and a separate room for urination.

Was this miserable place meant for an animal? No one should have to live like this, even Victor's creation.

Elizabeth promised herself she would make this prison into something more. Perhaps an actual bed and a desk with an accompanying chair. She wasn't sure if the Creature read, but if he did she would need a bookshelf and a few books to go along with it.

That would be nice.

But where to get such things within only a few days?

After a moment the woman thought to go to the servant's quarters and ask if they had any extra furniture that they might want to put in the basement. And if none of them did then she could take some of the furniture from the guest rooms and go shopping for new furniture. Perfect.

A woman on a mission, she went up to the servants quarters to find a simply pleasant girl named Jessica who she told her story about the old furniture.

It turned out she and her roommate had an old bed sitting uselessly in their room and one of the kitchen-boys George had an extra desk and chair taking up space.

What luck!

And even better Jessica said they'd happily move the furniture to the basement before the end of the night, thanking Elizabeth for her kindness.

Afterwards the woman made her way up to her empty bedroom not feeling loneliness but accomplishment; at least until she slipped under the covers.

It was cold, without Victor's warmth. But with the vision of him being with her in a few days helped her fall asleep.

--

The next morning she woke up and excited and after a rushed breakfast she made her way to the basement finding the bed, desk, and chair sitting by the base of the stairs.

She set herself to moving them into place and with much effort was able to set the desk into the nook within a half an hour and then an hour for the bed, with a break or two of course.

Elizabeth had never been one for heavy lifting and though the desk and bed were made of light woods everything ached and by the time she was finished she was ready to relax for the rest of the day. So she went back up to the sunset tearoom to continue "Romeo and Juliet."

A few hours later after her eyes had passed over the last few lines she remembered the bed would need bedding and she set off to one of the older linen closets thinking about the wonderful yet tragic tale she had read. She passed two older maids who grew silent as she drew near.

Did they think her strange?

"Victor said he had a quest coming. Do you girls know where I can find some bedding," said Elizabeth smiling as best as she could.

They both smiled back, happy for an explanation and told her where the nearest linen closet was as well as offering to do the job.

"It is my job as lady of the house to do this. Thank you though."

With that she had their satisfaction and respect as they left.

After finding the sheets and making her way down to the basement once again, her sore legs protesting, she now found herself thinking of Victor once again. Though she disagreed with Victor's actions for the creature's imprisonment perhaps she shouldn't have gone as far as to take action herself.

No, the creature would be a guest in her household, though one with much restriction and it was her duty as lady of the house to make sure it was somewhat comfortable.

Soon she finished and made her way upstairs and then to the gardens in which she started planning future gardens.

--

A few days later a lone horseman appeared telling Elizabeth of her husband's coming arrival.

She and the servants rushed about preparing a welcoming supper and the lady set up some candlelight in the basement then ran to find a nice dress to wear.

She had missed her husband quite terribly and couldn't wait to bring a smile to him which she was sure he had been lacking. Bustling about she was able to ignore any negativity that might have seeped into her thoughts and up until she heard the two carriages had arrived she helped Jessica with final preparations.

Alfred was the one who came into the dining room and told everyone that the time had come. With Elizabeth at the head of the crowd, she and the servants rushed out the front door to the solemn awaiting carriages in the midst of a sunset.

Victor stepped out of the first carriage looking more than exhausted. But after seeing his beloved a slight tired smile appeared as he embraced her.

"What a long trip I've had," he said quietly watching the servants started to work their way back inside.

"I'm glad you're back my love," replied Elizabeth kissing her husband gently.

It was then she noticed the sound of jingling chains growing stronger. She turned to see two of the five guards from the prison who had watched over the creature.

Next came the creature itself heavily bound in numerous chains wrapped around every limb. The leg that had been broken seemed to have been set and was splinted but the woman could not imagine how much pain he was in as he cringed at every step leaning heavily on the two guards who stood next to him.

As he came even closer she could also see he was sedated; probably as an extra measure in case of an attempted escape.

He looked first to the ground but then as he looked up the creature laid his eyes on his "father" with an expression full of hope and momentary content while Victor shot a grim stare at him.

But the man's coldness didn't seem to make his any less hopeful in his expression. Would he appear grim once he saw the prison made for him?

The creature didn't even make eye- contact with Elizabeth which momentarily confused her. If he had what might he of shown her? Admiration, jealousy, love?

Fear? Hate?

The woman recalled how he had turned from her. Would he be happy that she tried to improve his prison of be angry for her sympathy?

Questions continued to run though her head as she followed her husband, grasping his hand tightly as they followed the silent procession towards the basement in the strangely quiet household.

Had the servants known of the coming prisoner or its circumstances?

As they reached the basement door the woman took notice that the creature had kept its head bowed was they made their way through the house. What would happen when he finally looked up and saw the bars?

Would he react violently and be able to hurt someone? Or maybe even kill one of the guards.

She held tighter onto Victor's hand moving closer to him.

It surely would be easy considering the strength he possessed according to Victor.

Thankfully he did not look up as they began to descend the stairs and for a few moments its head dropped a bit perhaps from disappointment.

Only once they had reached the bottom of the steps did he finally raise his head.

Elizabeth saw him stumble suddenly and if not for the guards holding him he might have collapsed. She heard a quick draw of breath and it finally reached the stone floor the creature stopped and turned.

Tears. Disbelief.

The men started pulling him again and finally he fought looking back to the man behind him.

"Father, why?"

Victor said nothing and signaled the guards to move him toward the open door between the bars.

The creature looking quite terrifying threw off the two men next to him, and not able to walk, he dragged himself towards his creator while Victor instinctively moved his wife behind him.

All five guards moved in dragging the monster by the chains which bound it.

"Not a cage! Anything but a cage! PLEASE!" he screamed desperately ad he was pulled though the door and the chains attached to the floor were fastened to the extra rings hanging from the cuffs.

Elizabeth who could not bear to watch now peered from behind Victor's back hearing sobbing. He still struggled as one of the guards gagged him once more. He shouted through the gag angrily now pulling at its bindings.

Victor simple turned and left the guards following.

Elizabeth was left at the base of the stairs in shock at the cruelty of men.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

After she heard the sound of the door closing at the top of the stairs Elizabeth collapsed onto the bottom step, her head in her hands.

What should she do?

Victor looked angry and it had frightened her slightly to feel such hate pouring from him. What would he do if she were to help the creature?

Biting her lip, she remembered what she had told herself; that the creature was a guest in her house and therefore she was in charge of his comfort.

He now laid silently, head turned towards her, his pleading eyes boring into her begging for answers, and Elizabeth could not ignore his plea. Pulling out the ring of keys she began walking towards the bars.

Gripping the keys tightly, never taking her eyes off the creature as he did her, she opened the barred door with the first of the smaller keys and after walking in she closed it behind her locking it once more.

Thoughts of William began swimming through her head. The man was here, chained for a reason for he had killed her dear brother. He might secretly be the evil being Victor claimed him to be.

But…

Holding onto the bars she saw that the creature now lay with his eyes closed, as if trying to hide coming tears.

He wasn't evil, she confirmed. He couldn't be. How could a monster cry and have regrets?

It seemed all he asked for was a little mercy from the man who forcibly brought him back into this world and left him to the cruelties of men.

The woman moved to sit on the floor less than a foot away from the creature. His eyes were now closed and he appeared as if one asleep. What could he be thinking?

Seeing a stray lock of hair, Elizabeth could not help her compulsion to gently pick it up and move it aside. The creature's eyes snapped open in response in reaction while his body involuntarily cringed completely from her touch, the sounds of chains filling the air.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said quietly as if speaking to a frightened animal. The torture he must have endured must still lay heavy on his mind.

Slowly she moved her hands closer to him and carefully removed the gag. He laid still, tense, not daring to look at her but finding the dingy ceiling to be a preferable sight. But after a while he finally spoke, noticing that the woman seemed determined to stay.

"I will not harm anyone else, you know. I know my strength and have been shown some mercy. So why?" he asked seemingly more to himself than anything else.

But Elizabeth found herself answering.

"Victor finds it necessary for the safety of the household. I think you don't deserve this but this isn't much I can do except make your time here a little more comfortable. I prepared the cell behind this wall for you the best I could so you might feel less of a prisoner. If you cooperate I can help you to it."

"Of course-Thank you," said the man gratefully.

The woman started to undo the locks one by one while the creature sat silently until she finished. It was then she heard his soft voice once more.

"Thank you for your pity."

"Do you think you can walk at all?" asked the woman ignoring his statement.

"I can try."

The woman moved side by side with the creature and pulled his arm across her shoulders as to help him get up.

"We need only get through the door, so feel free to use me as your support " she said noticing how stiff he became at the close contact, but did not resist letting her help him stand using both her and the wall to walk towards the door bit by bit.

Once through the door Elizabeth found herself to be his sole support as they made their way the short distance to the bed, which they both sat on exhausted.

The man looked at the desk and chair in the nook and then to the bed he now sat on.

"I hope you like it though it isn't much. If you need or want anything else I will try my hardest to get it for you."

"Your kindness is more than enough-more then I deserve but thank you."

The woman smiled warmly satisfaction filling her. She wished she could stay and speak with him some but remembered who waited for her.

"Victor is waiting for me but I'll come back later with something to eat," she said getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

When she got there she stopped and turned saying,

"I am truly sorry you have to stay here but hopefully after my husband's satisfied that you will be as harmless as you say you are I could bring out to the gardens, which are quite beautiful, or see of you can be moved to a guest room, though there would be restrictions I assume."

"I would love to see them. I wandered in the forests for a time after your husband left me in terror. I'm accustomed to seeing the wind pass through the trees and watching the birds. But a cage such as this prevents such simple pleasures, not like father would understand… perhaps I can survive here with someone as kind as yourself," said the man laying down on the bed watching Elizabeth smile gently as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"I will see what I can do," was the last thing she said before leaving. He felt a little weird with the pillow beneath him and a soft mattress, things he never had the connivance of. But they were something to call his own given by the woman who seemed a guardian angel to him.

As she walked up the stairs, he could have easily thought her the angel returning to heaven, but would visit him though he lived in hell.


	5. chapter 3 part 2

Chap 3 part 2

After Elizabeth made her way upstairs she found her husband in the small informal dining room. She couldn't place his expression as she walked over towards him seeing a place set for her.

What should she say? What could she say for who knew how he would react at this point? And for some reason she felt more afraid of Victor's anger then that of the creature's.

Taking a breath she figured she might tip-toe for now.

"Where are the guards?" asked the woman politely sitting down. Victor stopped eating immediately and replied in a nonchalant voice,

"Out having a drink, where were you?"

He sounded a little too suspicious for her tastes.

"In the basement. I needed to sit down for a little while."

"Why?"

"I was tired from all the preparations for your arrival. I did not sit and do nothing you know," said the woman keeping her voice soft. It wasn't as if she could go into how she was in shock of the cruelty he showed, and how frightening it truly was.

"That's good," said the man starting to eat again. Elizabeth started picking at her food, consistently looking over to see him with a more thoughtful expression now.

After a while he looked up and quickly asked,

"Was it still struggling when you left?"

The woman froze momentarily. She finished chewing thinking of how she might answer. Should she tell him what she did? He might get angry now, but would it be better he find out from her instead of by someone else later. This small bout of peace was nice but in the end it wouldn't be worth it.

"You know, I really don't think you needed to chain him up like that. He is a _guest_ in our house and it would rude to leave him in the miserable state you seem so intent on forcing upon him."

"It is a monster, Elizabeth. You have no idea," said the man keeping his casual tone as he brushed her words aside starting to pick at his food now.

The woman dug her nails into her palm, trying to control rising anger. Was he blind? Could he not see how his creation suffered from his cruelness?

"No, he's not Victor. You created him to be a man, did you not; and if you had treated him as such perhaps William would still be alive," said Elizabeth with a bit much too much enthusiasm then she intended.

But the sound of the silverware dropping from Victor's fingers in surprise made the woman feel pleased in a way-enough so that in her enthusiasm she continued.

"When I was down there I unchained him and helped him to his cell which I placed a bed in for his arrival. And you know what, he was more of a gentleman to me then you've been lately," said the woman getting up fully riled up now.

Victor now stood and full of worry and anger he walked over to his wife desperately trying to contain himself.

"It could have _killed_ you, Elizabeth. What if he was faking this kindness you speak of waiting for the right moment to kill you?!"

"He couldn't even walk on his own Victor, and he wouldn't hurt me."

"How can you be so damn sure?!" questioned the man gripping his wife's shoulders tightly.

"How can you be so sure me meant me harm?" said the woman back practically yelling pulling his hands off her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the monster here," said Elizabeth as she turned as stampeded from the room leaving Victor to be the one in shock.

He collapsed into a nearby chair, a myriad of thoughts bombarding him.

--

Meanwhile Elizabeth now found herself running down the hall and then another slowing. He would be angry with her. She tried the door nearby. Locked.

Swiftly she unlocked it and rushed inside locking it behind her feeling safer. She almost wished she could have gone back down to the basement. She felt stuck here.

It would be safe to stay in case Victor's anger had finally controlled him. She had a feeling if he ever let it then she would be more then black and blue.

Deep soothing breathes.

After leaning against the door for a few minutes listening for the sounds of any footsteps the woman finally found it safe to turn around.

In the room she saw a lonely grand piano sitting in the center of the room as if waiting patiently for someone to play it once more.

And Elizabeth could not contain her urge to walk over to it and run her fingers over the sleek black surface, then sit on the bench. Immediately she felt a calming sensation run through her and yet she had not even touched the keys yet.

How long had it been since she had played?

Lifting the lid she hoped it would jog her memory but alas she only got the vague impression it had been years.

Finally her fingers settled on the cold keys- cold, without the warm human touch that would bring them to life.

Taking a deep inhale she started pressing keys one after the other until she found the song hidden within her hand's memory, _Moonlight Sonata_.

Music floated about the room, filling it with its melancholy melody and filtered out the open window down, down through the barred opening in the basement. Coincidently the room in which the woman resided lay over the basement and the creature was able to hear the beautiful song perfectly.

He smiled as he lay down on the bed, feeling a little bit more content. He didn't know what to think when he heard Elizabeth speaking to Victor, though he did not for one moment regret the enhanced hearing he had been given, he couldn't believe she had defended him.

She truly was an angel, no a goddess. A goddess not only of kindness but of music too it seemed for her playing helped him float off to a world of sleep where no nightmares plagued him for the first time in many weeks since his capture.


	6. Chapter 4 part 1

Feeling quite serene Elizabeth plucked out the last few notes of "Moonlight Sonata" and lifted her fingers from the keys smiling peacefully for the first time that day it seemed.

But knowing the depression of the day would soon linger back into her thoughts the woman went in search of a book, a fantasy to envelop herself in. In this search she found her she back in the western tea room looking at a dusk covered book on the small table.

Seeing the title to be "Peter Pan" her eyes scanned the leather bound book for any sign of fingerprints but found none.

Odd.

A magic of some sort seemed to be lingering about it and Elizabeth trembled in excitement as she grasped the book making the first mark. Now her fingers tingled as they wiped off the rest of the dust revealing the golden lettering of the title where it had looked dull before.

But the magic gave way to reality as the room grew dull once more and the tingling sensation failed to continue. Not that it quelled the woman's excitement. She sat herself on the couch comfortably before opening it and diving in to the adventures of Peter, Wendy, and the lost boys in Never-Never land.

---

Just as she was reaching the children's first encounter with the pirates a tense, nervous knock interrupted her, forcing her to close her book and invite the knocker in.

It was a shaky, teary-eyed Jessica who came in George following close behind.

"What's wrong? What happened?"asked Elizabeth her frustration quickly turning to worry as she made her way over to the girl.

"The guards, ma'am," started Jessica trying to hide her tears, wiping them away hastily.

"They cornered me in the entrance room when I was dusting, drunk."

"Very drunk," said George.

"One tried to lift my skirt while another stroked my hair whispering horrible things."

She started shaking more while George came closer, and put on arm on her shoulder.

"I heard them and rushed in and told them to leave immediately."

"And they left. I was afraid for my maidenhood ma'am," spoke the girl again shaking a bit more.

"I was so frightened."

Elizabeth pulled the young into her arms, rubbing her back.

She remembered back to a time which she wished she could forget shuddering herself Elizabeth spoke with a constrained passion.

"I will speak to Victor immediately. Until they begin work, have George accompany you and have all the female staff follow the same precaution."

The girl nodded, taking George's hand in hers, and exiting the room.

Elizabeth sat down anger trickling back into her being. Victor was being careless and endangering staff. He should have just told them to not come back until they were sober. In fact he shouldn't have let them go at all if he was so worried about the creature harming anyone.

Taking a calming breath the woman left the room and started making her way up to Victor's study on the second floor where she could hear him speaking to the guards. She crept up to the door and stayed out of sight as she listened.

"I expect you all to be sober enough to understand these instructions, correct?"

A mumbling of affirming voices were heard as her husband soon continued.

"As I have said before, the creature will be allowed two meals a day but if it acts up you may restrict its food. If so wanted I can get one of the servant girls to deliver it but one of you should accompany her."

"That would be nice sir," spoke one of men, clearly more sober then the others.

"Okay then, if it gets violent then use the chains to restrict it for that is their purpose or the small room I spoke of. And of course if physical force is needed then it is permitted. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir," came the chorus of men sounded a bit more sober then before.

"Then that is all. You may go."

Elizabeth scrambled to hide, finding a stature to stand behind as the men walked past, down the staircase and out of sight, laughing and speaking in rather obnoxious loud tones.

She felt worried for the creature now, immediately wondering how kindly they would treat him with the amount of reign Victor was giving them. She was angry that he would allow them to restrict food or hurt him as well.

But she had to stay calm and speak with him in such a way, though he was surely still angry with her, that he could tell the guards to stay away from the women of the household and perhaps not allow the guards to have such freedom with the creature's safety.

All she had to do was be docile and invoke his kindness so he would listen to her.

As she walked to the door her steps echoed into the hall and looked into it where she saw Victor fiercely writing something in his new journal. His father had given it to him-his second journal-the night of his marriage telling him to record happy memories of his marriage and new life within it.

Elizabeth plodded in through the door, quieting her steps, looking only to the wooden floor in sign of submission, not wishing to disturb his writing.

She heard the abrupt stop of pen scratching on paper and his voice.

"Are you not able to look upon such a monster?" asked the man soberly, distantly.

Elizabeth looked up to see a saddened face, his mask of superiority melted away.

"Afraid to looks at it for it might harm me," replied the woman looking shyly to Victor.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have yelled, and I have been unfair."

"Perhaps I should not have raised my voice in the first place," said Elizabeth.

Victor nodded and after a moment he said,

"As a note though, it was sedated. Before we did so it struggled quite gallantly and spat out threats that would make you even cringe.

"Threats from anger, from his 'father' caging him and allowing him to be tortured-anger gives way words that aren't always meant."

Victor's face showed guilt as she replied,

"True. But I had to and will continue to take every precaution necessary to protect you and the household."

"Don't forget to protect the household from your precaution. The guards attacked a young maid today, and if it hadn't been intervened that she might of lost her maidenhood. I'm worried for the rest of the household," said the woman approaching the desk.

"Do not worry, it was one night, and it will not happen again. Those men needed and deserved a night of drink and merriment. It was a stressful journey here."

"I am simply asking that you inform them to keep away from the staff, or simply not come back until they are sober if they intend to drink."

"Agree. Is the girl okay?"

"Shaken but she'll be okay. But what worries me now is the freedom you gave to those guards to starve your creation if so desired. I do not think they are responsible enough to decide such things."

"It's quite alright. It can live weeks without food and not starve. Plus restriction of food is indeed better then letting them beat it, correct?"

"But you said it was quite alright to beat him."

Victor sighed. He knew she had been listening to the briefing, but decided not to make mention of it. Instead he would compromise.

"After observing its behavior for a few weeks I will give the guards new orders about their restrictions regarding punishment. Until then precaution is first and foremost."

"Fine, but for those weeks I wish to be the one to observe his behavior and deliver meals. I cannot agree to this otherwise."

"What if it attacks-"

"A guard will be with me if anything happens. I will be fine."

After a moment's pause victor nodded.

"Agreed. Now that we are done compromising how about we go and explore the country and have a picnic tomorrow. Like old times."

Elizabeth smiled.

"That would be lovely," said the woman relived that she had accomplished her mission, and tomorrow would be a more pleasant day.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Would you care to join me?"

"No thank you, I am in the middle of a fascinating book that I would like to get back to. I will try to come to bed before morning, but don't wait for me."

Victor got up from behind his desk after placing his journal in one its drawers and lovingly kissed his wife before leaving the room to make his way to bed.

Elizabeth walked back to the tea room feeling quite elated from the conversation. She would now be able to spend more time with the creature and make sure he was safe. She couldn't wait to tell him.

But all she really wanted to do right now was get back to Peter Pan and see what happens next. She sat back on the couch and started to read, her eyes only able to scan a page or so before everything blurred. Sleepiness seeped into her and she felt herself lie onto the couch and fall into the darkness of sleep's arms, as she clutched the book close to her chest, close to her heart.

Not long after Jessica walked in, George waiting by the door. Seeing her mistress sleeping there she took a light blanket from a nearby cabinet and spread it over her knowing how cold late summer nights could be. She then gently removed the book from her hands and placed it delicately on the table.

As she left she felt glad she had come back to see if Elizabeth was here and that was able to do something for her for Elizabeth had risked her husband's temper in defending her.

-------------------------

hey guys, I know you're waiting for more of the creature and I promise there will soon be more interaction between him and Elizabeth but I had to set down the foundation of the story here and the relationship between Victor and Elizabeth is important.

As a note I would like coleandpheobeforever,philomina,megumisakura, lady gabriel,keeper-of-the-cheese, and eitherangel for reviewing and following my story up to this point.


	7. chapter 4 part 2

Chap 4 part 2

When she woke, Elizabeth first noticed that she lay on the couch still feeling drowsy she sat up in the darkened room, for it was before dawn. Something covering her was sliding off and she grabbed it just in time; a blanket.

She didn't remember getting a blanket before sitting to read the night before. And knowing it couldn't have been Victor, since he had gone straight to sleep, she wondered who had done the kind deed.

One of the servants perhaps?

If so she figured she would find out and be sure to thank them.

For now all she wished to do was change her clothes, thought the woman looking down at her wrinkled and dirty dress from the day before.

Slowly but surely Elizabeth made her way upstairs and then to her bedroom finding Victor asleep in bed.

His expression was one of worry and frustration. The woman went over to the edge of the bed and kissed her husband's forehead wishing him a more peaceful sleep before walking over to the closet and finding a nice forest green dress to wear.

After changing she went to go downstairs and passed the bed again. She noticed a more pleasant expression gracing Victor's features and smiled seeing it. She hoped such an expression would linger after he awoke long enough that she might see it, for he hadn't looked so at peace since their marriage day.

She grinned merrily as she walked down the stairs feeling that, today both she and, her husband would be content. She imagined them riding through the country speaking of the joys of life and enjoying a picnic together for the first time in years.

By the time she made her way to the informal dining room for breakfast she must have been smiling like a fool because she was greeted by the light giggle of a young girl and suppressed laugh of Jessica.

But she didn't mind at all and instead greeted the two with a hearty good morning.

"Good Morning Mistress Elizabeth," they replied curtsying.

Elizabeth now took a better look at the girl who had been giggling. She looked to be about 10 or 11 years old with curly black hair which was pulled back. She had beautiful blue eyes, actually reminding her slightly of the creature's. She was pale, extremely so, and the woman hoped she was okay.

The girl moved behind Jessica now noticing her mistress's stare. She was no longer even smiling but had a timid expression in place of it.

So, as to not intimidate her further the woman bent down and asked in a sweet voice,

"What's your name?"

The girl grabbed onto Jessica's skirts and very softly said,

"Marie."

"Nice to meet you, Marie."

"Nice to meet you," said Marie a bit more behind Jessica. But the elder girl gently pushed the girl from behind her and spoke,

"Marie here is the cook's daughter and is to help me for the day."

Elizabeth nodded and continued to speak to the girl,

"I see, so is your father teaching you to cook then?"

Marie nodded looking a little less timid now.

"Anything you like to make?"

"Pancakes."

Jessica spoke up again,

"She actually helped make them today."

Elizabeth looked to the table and indeed saw a stack of steaming pancakes among the dishes.

"Then I shall have those first. I'm sure they are wonderful, "said the woman sitting down at the table. She placed a few pancakes on her plate and after cutting off a piece she took a bite.

"Delicious."

After taking a few more bites, she turned around and thanked Marie for the pancakes, assuring of the good job she did in making them.

And Marie finally looking more confident said,

"You're Welcome."

Elizabeth continued eating in silence eating the rest of the pancakes, as well as some bacon and a few pieces of apple.

Now adequately full she turned and thanked Jessica and Marie and waiting on her and asked a small favor,

"Jessica could you prepare a plate; pancakes, toast, and an apple…and put it on a tray?"

"Of course. Who may I ask is it for?"

"The guest," said Elizabeth quietly.

The servant paused in her movements of gathering her mistress's plate and after a moment asked,

"I heard a funny thing about this guest. Your husband claims him to be family member who's mentally-ill .But then why would he need guards?"

She continued cleaning up the woman's dishes and handed them to Marie who moved sluggishly from the room wanting to hear what Elizabeth had to say.

The woman hesitated, almost panicking for a moment but calmed herself and came up with a quick story.

"He is mentally-ill, poor thing…he seems so _normal_ most of the time too."

She paused polishing up the next part of the story,

"I cannot remember the exact name of the disease but dear…Peter has 'attacks', as Victor refers to them as, and goes a little…well crazy."

She paused again looking at Jessica's face, looking to see any sign of suspicion. She then continued,

"Not to mention he has this terrible skin disease, apparently since he was very little. Victor told me that people have even attacked him because of the way he looks and says the guards are there for his own protection.

"But also for the attacks?" asked Marie softly sounding worried.

"He's behind lock and key. No need to worry," replied Elizabeth using a soothing tone.

She was interrupted by Jessica shooing the girl from the room but soon came back.

"Poor dear, under lock and key in the basement of all places, and sane for the most part."

"I figured it was better than an Insane Asylum."

Or prison.

"I'll make a good plate for him. I'll add a jug of juice as well. Should I bring it down?"

"No, I am the reason he's here and he is my guest. It's only fair that it's my duty."

"Of course Madam," said the girl before turning to leave.

"I'll be back shortly, then."

Elizabeth was left her heart pounding in her chest. She had convinced Jessica and the girl but now she realized she had created a secret. She was never good at keeping secrets.

But for now she figured she could breathe a sigh of relief. She had created enough of a story that no one else would be asking questions for a while.

She had even come up with a name, Peter-a good, simple, common- name. Not to mention the name of the hero of her latest book.

She giggled at this a bit imaging the creature as Peter Pan, flying around, fighting pirates and running through the forest with the lost boys.

He would fit in that world, she figured. Yet another child, for it seemed in many ways he still was one, abandoned by his parents, his father. She wondered how well he knew the woods, or if he played a pan flute. Perhaps.

Soon Jessica came back with a tray laden with the food she asked for as well as a small jug of orange juice and a cup.

"Thank you."

The servant curtsied graciously before leaving thanking her mistress for the 'information' on the guest.

She waited for Jessica's footsteps to fade a bit before picking up the tray and starting to walk towards the door.

Right before she stepped out she remembered a forgotten question.

If the creature…Peter could read.

An idea popped into her head and smiling once again she made her way to her favorite tea room looking for a good book.

She scoured the shelves thinking and there it was, "Romeo and Juliet" sitting there sheepishly.

It seemed a good book, since she had enjoyed it, so maybe if he could read Peter would enjoy it.

And even better if he could read it and did so it was something they could talk about.

Perfect.

She took the book off the shelf, placed it on the tray, and made her way down to the basement glad she hadn't forgotten her keys when she changed.

In the dark light of the morning she could see that all the guards slept and thankfully was able to work through, unquestioned.

It seemed the creature…no Peter, she reminded herself, was asleep too.

Looking at him she wondered if he would like the name. All she knew was that it was better than 'the creature.'

But the question continued to run through her head and she moved forward trying to keep her focus on making sure she didn't drop the fully loaded tray.

Not wanting to tempt fate she carefully put it down before unlocking the first door and then walked inside picking up her load once again.

After she closed the door she heard a whispered "Good morning" and drew in a quick breath more than surprised by the greeting.

Trying to suppress her now rather rapid breathing she whispered back a lively, "Good Morning" in the direction of the voice, Peter's voice.

"I brought breakfast."

Note- I know, cliffhanger....sort of. I knew I had to update because its officially been a month(very busy, school and whatnot). I have elizabeth and Peter's conversation written down and I just have to type it up and I swear I won't be more then a few days before I get it up so please be patient.


	8. chapter 4 part 3

"I brought breakfast."

"I see," said the man yawning slightly, starting to get up as Elizabeth made her way over to the second door.

And by the time she had passed through that door and closed it, the tray still safe, Peter was fully sitting up now appearing wide awake.

"I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what you preferred," said the woman placing the tray down on the bed.

She watched the man's eyes scan over the food and stopped at the apple sitting on the edge.

"It looks wonderful," he said carefully picking up the apple, as if he couldn't believe it was really for him.

Elizabeth stepped back slightly in order to give him some space. She didn't want to intimidate him or anything.

"Enjoy."

Peter nodded taking a bite now looking at the book placed at the edge of the tray and picked it up curiously.

"It's Shakespeare. Have you ever heard of him?"

"When I was wandering through the forests I once saw a traveling troupe of actors practicing "Hamlet," I think. That's one of his plays, correct?"

The woman nodded in response.

"That's one of Shakespeare's most famous plays actually. I just finished this one through and figured you'd like it…you can read right?"

"Yes, I can. Lucky for me I just sort of remembered how to."

He spoke with a bit of anger staring intensely at the apple in his hand. But he also spoke longingly, for many reasons it seemed.

After a moment he took another bite his expression softening,

"Sorry."

"It's okay. If you need to talk I would be happy to listen."

"Thank you. I have never had anyone to talk to, at least anyone who would willingly listen. Yet again I don't think Father will ever be a willing listener."

He laughed darkly at this taking yet another bite.

Elizabeth felt the urge to say something to break the silence,

"But he is a good storyteller. He told the staff you were some mentally-ill family member who he was graciously taking in."

Elizabeth said this still feeling a little incensed about her husband's words from the night before and Peter was able to sense it very clearly.

"May I ask who told you that?" asked the man politely.

"One of the servant-girls, Jessica, was inquiring to the 'full' story of who you were and spoke of that."

"I assume you are an admirable story teller yourself then?"

"I suppose so. She believed me when I said you had a mental disorder making you prone to 'attacks' of insanity and that the guards were the cause of that. I added on saying you had a skin disorder and that your name was peter," said Elizabeth tacking on the name she had given him at the end.

The man had heard the story quite clearly but the name she spoke rung in his ears for some reason.

"My name?" he asked more than surprised.

Elizabeth tumbled into an explanation,

"I wanted to make the story more personal and it's a good name not to mention I'm reading this book and the main character's name is Peter…Do you not like it?"

"You're giving it to me?"

"If you'll take it, that is."

After a moment the man sunk back against the wall taking another bite before saying,

"Peter, then."

"You do like it?"

"Yes, thank you."

One of the greatest gifts he had ever been given. The only gift he had ever been given."

"I was so uncertain about how you would feel about it. I'm glad you do."

"I'm just curious about how you came to it now. You said from a book with a character named Peter?"

"Peter Pan is the name of it. I'm in the midst of it as of now actually."

"A name from a story for a story; how appropriate."

"Well you and him seem to be a bit alike…he was abandoned by his parents after his birth and lives in the forests. He also plays a flute. Victor told me once that you play one as well."

"Yes, but it was taken after my unfortunate capture. I do miss it greatly. Do you think father has it?"

Elizabeth ignored Peter calling Victor father, or at least attempted to. It was an eerie reminder in her eyes of Peter's're-birth' and what he was.

"I can look for it if you wish."

"Thank you."

But yet again it might make him feel more 'normal' in being able to say he had a technical father even if it wasn't his real father of whomever he might have been before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of one of the guards shifting and beginning to wake.

"You should go," said Peter looking nervously past the two barred doors.

"It's okay. I have officially been assigned your caretaker. Well at least for meals. There is no need to look anxious."

"Did Victor not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"How they were the ones to torture me. And what he doesn't know-God what he doesn't know. After I had lain on the floor barely conscience from what they had done to me I heard them speak of what they did to tavern girls after they left to go home…"

Elizabeth grew speechless looking to group of sleeping men suddenly terrified.

"They would corner a girl and have their way."

"How often?" was all the woman was able to choke out.

Peter drew in a rattling breath.

"Every few nights I believe. But yet again I was not always conscience when they spoke to each other about their plots and happenings. Men are disgusting creatures are we not?"

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, no longer able to stand. She wasn't sure she would be able to walk past those men now.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, its okay. They attacked that servant, Jessica, I spoke of earlier. She came to me in tears and I worry."

"I wish I could help but it seems I am to be confined here until the day I die…if I ever do so."

"I feel myself bound to change that."

Peter laughed under his breath.

"Your husband would never allow it. No matter how much of good 'man' I could ever make myself out to be he will never forgive me just as I will never forgive him."

He spoke of something more besides William but the woman decided not to think about it now.

"You may consider yourself wrong then. Just wait and see."

And she spoke for both causes. She would prove his humanity, even so Peter might believe it himself one day and when that happened she would be able to free him.

"I'm glad you feel so determined."

He smiled slightly now.

"I suppose I should go then, "said the woman in a bit of a huff.

"Thank you for the food and the book."

Elizabeth got up on shaky legs and almost fell back onto the bed when she felt two hands placed firmly on her back, balancing. She then saw the half-eaten apple lying on the ground. She hadn't heard it fall.

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth stood frozen at the sudden contact. His hands were large and warm and felt comforting placed on her back.

They moved to her arms as he gently, ever so gently pulled her to sit down again.

He touched her as if she were glass, or perhaps a delicate flower.

"I'm fine," she breathed trying to stand up but felt her legs wobble.

"You should sit for a little while."

Elizabeth nodded.

She looked at his hands now and then his wrists which were rubbed raw from the cuffs.

"Are you okay?" she found herself asking him staring at his wrists still.

"The pain is bearable. Do not worry; I'm quite used to it at this point."

The woman found herself wincing. She shouldn't have said anything. Of course he was able to bear the pain since he wasn't being tortured anymore. He spoke very calmly about it though, and that scared her in a way.

"Sorry."

She looked down at her own hands, which were shaking slightly. She was sure he was trying to forget that. No matter how strong he might be she knew it still hurt him to think about what was done to him and the same for what he had done.

He was only human after all.

"Think you can stand now?" he asked gently.

"Better then you could," she said lightly trying to lighten her mood.

She stood up carefully again feeling a hand on her waist ready to catch her if she fell.

Her legs seemed to be able to support her now and the hand moved away.

She walked a step feeling a little lightheaded but she was standing. She took another step then another.

She could feel him sitting rigidly on the bed, his eyes boring into her back with worry.

Then when she reached the barred door, both she and Peter sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you once again…for everything," she heard him say as she took out her keys.

"Hopefully by the time I come back tonight you will have your flute again," was all she replied opening the door and slipping out.

Neither spoke as she locked the door and moved to the next repeating the process.

She walked briskly, bravely in his opinion past the guards and up the stairs.

"determined indeed," he muttered to himself.


	9. chapter 5 part 1

Elizabeth raced up the stairs strait to Victor's office, determined to find the missing flute. But as her fingertips touched the doorknob when she heard a sleepy voice call her from down the hallway,

"Do you really think I would be in my office this early in the morning?"

Elizabeth turned seeing her husband, dressed with uncombed hair- which looked very cute- walking towards her.

"You always were a tad overenthusiastic about your work. I never know what to expect," she said calmly, her excuse being made on her way here.

A smile graced his features, and a lovely smile it was seeing the rarity of it now-a-days.

When he finally reached her he kissed her gently and said "Good Morning, Love" with an almost teasing tone.

"Good morning to you too, then." She replied between another kiss.

What dreams had she provoked?

He let her go but grasped her hand gently, being absolutely sweet, like when they were younger, and he started walking down the stairs, Elizabeth following a true smile showing.

How long had it been since he been this happy? It seemed like forever.

"Where shall we go today, love?" she asked sweetly.

"I think I might want to wander. The country is just endless here and so beautiful. As beautiful as you," he said pulling her close to him.

"And when we find a nice meadow we shall have a picnic," he continued his eyes dreamy.

Memories of happier times infiltrated Elizabeth now and took over her as well. She remembered the love, and as she entwined her hand even more with her husband's she knew she wasn't pretending her love. She felt like she really loved him again, before everything went wrong, and though it might only be for the moment she was glad for it.

"Sounds like a dream," she said kissing his cheek, tugging his hand gently so they might actually reach the dining room for breakfast. They did, though slowly, and in the peaceful silence of the early morning household, not speaking again for fear of ruining such a precious moment.

Once they reached the informal dining room, Jessica and Marie greeted them with the usual curtsy, saying their polite good mornings.' The couple said good morning back and sat down to eat. The silence seemed to empty so the woman spoke of what happened earlier.

"Victor, a strange thing happened this morning. I woke up on the couch with a blanket on that wasn't there the night before. I originally thought the culprit might have been you, but you went to bed right away, right?"

He nodded taking a bight out of his toast.

She heard Jessica giggle slightly.

"I am the culprit you are looking for. I very well couldn't leave you to the cold night chill," she said dutifully.

"Thank you Jessica," said Elizabeth flashing a bright smile at the servant. Now Marie giggled and everyone in the room smiled a bit more.

After breakfast was eaten, the couple made their way to the waiting carriage and set off into the warm summer day.

---

The country was indeed beautiful with all the late summer blossoms and lush foliage everywhere. Victor led the horses and the woman say back taking in all the wondrous surroundings and the gently rocking of the carriage.

After a while she looked back to victor seeing a more faded smile. And he was aiming strait at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked trying to stay cheerful.

"Many things, my love. I have news to tell you, though."

Elizabeth sat up immediately, ready to listen.

"What would that be?" she asked seeing an excited gleam in his eyes.

Victor paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and then spoke,

"I've been thinking; I do not wish to be forever dependent on Father's work and fortune. I want to support us one day, by my own means."

"Of course."

"So I have applied to be a professor at the nearby college of science in a town not far from here."

Elizabeth's expression turned grim though she tried so hard to resist it. She had to be happy about this, but she was selfish.

"Will you be leaving me for months at a time again; leaving me to worry when you won't send letters?"

Victor took her hand in his.

"Never. Do not worry dear Elizabeth. I shall be home every night, Home to have dinner with my beautiful wife and home to sleep in our marriage bed."

A sigh felt lightly from the woman's lips before she pulled him into an even lighter kiss.

"Thank you."

"And I had begun to think you hated me," muttered the man as they pulled away.

"No, only frustrated with you. Your actions of late have just seemed insidious with their intent and it isn't like you. You are a _good _man and I had hoped you would prove yourself to be one more often."

"Of course…let's not speak of this anymore for now and simply enjoy this place. Look! I see a clearing up ahead," said the man pointing up the road.

Elizabeth happily dropped the subject for the moment, not wanting there to be any tense moments now. She simply wanted to enjoy being out of the house and able to see all this wonder with a contented Victor.

But her thoughts turned to Peter. Looking around she was sure he would love this. Even to set his feet in the bare earth like she did now as she stepped out of the carriage. The dark tossed soil felt wonderfully cool between her toes and as she walked then onto the recently dried grass she felt guilty. She couldn't imagine having to set her bare feet onto the cold, hardened stone, imprisoned in such stone.

She looked to Victor; his eyes closed as he turned his face to the sun, soaking in its golden rays. Did he not feel guilty that his creation could not?

She sighed not daring to take away her husband's moment of happiness. She could not, no matter what he did, or might do. She could not dare take away his smile, or make him shed tears. God help her if she did so. She had to happily force a grin, a laugh, a smile in his presence, knowing that she alone pulled him from the dreary night.

She was his sunshine, his only sunshine and only she with her golden rays of love could set not only him, but peter as well, free.

She would happily imprison herself in the darkness to save him…them.

Another sigh and the moment of sadness passes. Once again she is able to enjoy the beauty around her and think better thoughts.

Her husband set up the blanket on the ground and she laid out the assortment of foods for lunch. They spoke of small things, nibbling on this and that. Things like how happy Victor was to have a home now, and a wonderful wife to share it, or how casually Elizabeth spoke to the servants.

"I think we might already have a family here. Just like when we were young. Remember?" he asked, slightly tipsy from the wine.

"How could I forget?" said the woman gently.

He was off dreaming again.

---


	10. chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2

Once they got back the couple went to the western tea room and settled in for a while reading. Elizabeth continued Peter Pan while Victor picked up a book on teaching practices. His choice made her laugh a bit internally. He always seemed to look towards books for answers and it seemed his nose would forever be stuck in one.

Only an hour or two later, the woman didn't really notice, Alfred stepped into the room with a letter in hand. It was for Victor.

"I wonder who that is from?" teased Elizabeth feeling playful after reading another bout of Peter Pan's adventure. She had just finished off where they spoke of playing pretend, sometimes even with supper. Such a funny idea that the lost boys could pretend such a thing.

She watched intently as the letter was handed to her husband and while he read it. She watched his expression grow more and more excited until he finally exclaimed,

"I've been accepted! I start work at the end of next semester….next week!"

He jumped up and went over to Elizabeth hugging her tightly, and then kissing her.

As they broke the kiss both couldn't help but notice Alfred standing by the door a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Tell everyone there is to be a celebration tonight, Alfred," said the man a bit calmer now, blushing slightly.

"Of course, sir. I'll do that right away." He said before bowing and walking out the door.

---

Later that night everyone gathered in the large dining hall enjoying a feast. Elizabeth sat at the head of the table talking.

"So what is it you'll be doing anyway? Will you get your own class to teach? What subject?"

Victor laughed," No, no, I'll only be a teaching assistant for now. But I'll prove my worth soon enough I'm sure and teach my own class."

"Well that's still wonderful…excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," said the woman before leaving the table while Victor turned to a few of the guards sitting close by for conversation.

Elizabeth made her way upstairs and this time successfully made her way into Victor's office. She started with the drawers in his desk but found nothing. She then moved on to the assorted tables around the room filled with her husband's things. On one of these tables was a worn, hide bag.

Excitement filled her as she made her way over to it and opened it. Right on top, to her luck, was an old wooden flute, carefully carved with simple swirling designs running the length of it. Elizabeth picked it up carefully and examined it, feeling its smoothed surface, seeing how carefully it had been kept.

This was it, she was sure. It brought back wonderful memories of her playing a flute as a child, one of many instruments she attempted to play before falling for the piano. But she was curious…

Carefully she brought the instrument to her lips and played a simple D. The sound was pretty to her but she was sure in her companion's capable hands it would be something much better. Elated with her discovery the woman made her way downstairs imaging Peter's expression with the gift she was bringing him.

Unfortunately her happy images were interrupted by the sound of drunken yelling coming from downstairs. It was two of the guards fighting about something and they had made their way to the main entrance room. She hated them the most, for they were the crudest of the bunch and they gave her a disgusting feeling that ran down her spine.

"What do 'ou mean I couldn't 'andle the monster, eh?" slurred the first man who Elizabeth remembered to be called Gabriel.

The other man, John, pushed him away grinning stupidly.

"Of course, ye fool, you'd be 'elpless on yer own. 'uo're too much of a wimp to even go 'ear the bars." He said laughing.

"Shut up!" hollered Gabriel pushing John back. Elizabeth stepped back placing the flute into her skirt pocket.

'Don't see me' she though continuing to slowly move back.

Meanwhile John was still laughing, and said,

"Oh good to see 'ou ain't a little girl, but 'ou still hit like a puss."

Gabriel looking even redder in the face punched John, throwing him to the floor.

"bitch," spit out John wiping blood from the side of his mouth, getting up.

Gabriel raised his arms, ready to hit again.

"Come on wimp, say it again."

"puss," spat John laughing again.

Gabriel punched him again and got a kick in return this time.

Soon the men were off hitting and punching each other, their yelling only getting louder. The woman stood frozen by Victor's office door, afraid they might hear her. What would happen if they turned this violent behavior on her? She was sure Victor couldn't hear a thing back in the dining room.

Thank the lord above someone showed up though. It was Alfred, looking quite shocked.

"Please, Gentleman, stop this nonsense." He said in a commanding tone as he walked into the room.

Both men stopped, turning towards him. John spoke, "Piss off old man," before hitting Gabriel again.

Alfred looked up seeing Elizabeth and the worried look on his face only increased. He walked towards the door, the two men caught up in their fight, and signaling Elizabeth to go, before leaving himself.

The woman quietly opened the door behind her and slipped in. She understood his decision. Poor Alfred would have never stood a chance again those two. But was he getting Victor?

In the darkness of the room she could only hear her rapid heartbeat and the barely muffled sound of the two men fighting downstairs.

Only moments later did she hear Victor enter the room and stop the pointless brawl.

"Both of you! Get down to the basement and stop this senseless fighting! If I hear about you two fighting again I'll dock your pay!"

Silence.

"GO!" he commanded.

Only after Elizabeth heard the sound of retreating footsteps did she emerge from her hiding spot. Victor was already on his way upstairs and as soon as he reached the top he embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

The woman felt herself shaking.

"I was so frightened they would see me," she said clutching him tightly.

"What happened?"

"I was going upstairs for a moment to get my clip and I heard them fighting. It was something about being stronger the…the creature. They started hitting each other and I was so afraid they would see me. Only once Alfred came could I finally get myself to move and hide."

Her shaking had begun to slow to a stop as she finished her story. She felt horrid about lying to him about her reason for coming upstairs but he would of never approved of her giving the flute back to Peter.

"Everything will be okay. Come let's go back to the room and sit."

"I'll be fine. It's okay…I just need to sit. I'll go back to our tea room and relax for a while. You go back to the party and revel in your Victory.

"May I at least walk you there?"

"Of course, my love"

The couple walked quietly down the stairs, careful not to step on blood on the floor. Then they went down the hall, past the drawing room and Victor left Elizabeth by the entrance of the Western tea room, kissing her gently and wishing her well.

"Enjoy your party, Victor."

And then he left.

The woman walked inside to see the tray she asked Jessica to leave with a steaming bowl of soup and some buttered bread. Nearby was the single rose she was picked in a slim vase. She had hoped to bring dinner to Peter but now she would have to wait till the drunken fools went to sleep.

Sighing she sat down on the closet couch. After a few minutes she started thinking that perhaps they were already asleep.

Yes, she was sure they were already asleep and it would be fine to visit Peter.

Elizabeth took the tray, placed the rose on it, and made her way towards the basement.

They would be asleep for sure.

She moved past the dining room, seeing Victor speaking with some of the servant boys now, looking happier than before.

She passed the informal dining room and then started making her way towards the basement door.


	11. chapter 5 part 3

Chapter 5 part 3

Peter had been attempting to sleep when he heard the angry footsteps storming towards him; bringing an unsettling feeling of dread that churned in his stomach.

"Well prove it wimp. Mr. Frankenstein won't bother us 'ere"

The man didn't dare open his eyes as he felt the men's piercing eyes on him…again. But he kept his breath steady and attained the look of sleep for the moment. He couldn't help but notice just _how_ drunk they were.

And what were they trying to prove this time? How many times had he seen strength contests from his cell, or drinking- contests, or who- had- fucked- the-most -girls contest…and in the end, for him, they all resulted in his pain. He knew this would be no better.

The footsteps continued closer to him, one set, a bit more prideful, and calm as well. The sounds of keys Jingling accompanied it.

"I'll show you how to handle a monster," said Gabriel walking through the door of the chain room carrying his favorite single tail whip.

Peter barely opened his eyes and froze.

Not again…

---

The woman heard deep laughing, drunken and dangerous, as she came close to the door. She put the tray down on the floor and sat up against the door, content to wait till the drunken fools went to sleep. Part of her wanting to peek inside but a feeling of dread swept over her.

Something about what Peter had told her sunk in. If they had no qualms doing what they did to those girls, then why in their drunken state would they care about her, even if she was their employer's wife?

And it wasn't like Peter would be able to help _if_ they tried anything. She shivered in fear at the thought.

Poor Peter. She hoped they weren't bothering him with the threat of docked pay over their head.

---

They had gagged him and bound his hands, laughing darkly, this time in rough rope. He tried to struggle as they pulled him off the bed, forgetting the uselessness of it. His instinct was telling him to get away, and fast. Logic only took hold once they threatened to re-break his leg.

So he forced himself to keep from panicking like he knew they wanted him to, and let them drag him out to the middle of the chain room. Instead he dropped his weight to the ground and let his feet drag; he would not make this easy on them.

Once there he felt Gabriel's rough hand pulling his hair, making him look into the crude man's face, as the guard said,

"I ain't scared of you, freak."

His head has dropped and he fell hard onto the stone floor, making him see stars.

Peter twisted around seeing Gabriel and John move out of his sight for a second. But he wished he hadn't. Gabriel had the single-tail whip with its metal tip in sight, its red tint eerily glowing off the oil lamps nearby.

He was pushed down once more and soon the comfort of the tattered shirt he wore was gone, ripped off, displaying his disgusting body. A chain was threaded through the rope and onto a ring on the floor, forcing peter to stay on his stomach, his already scar-littered back free to torment.

As the torture began he could only hold off the need to scream for less than a minute, the cruel metal tip dragging its way through healing wounds, and stitched skin.

But soon enough the drunken men started laughing as he pathetically cried out into the gag, tears streaming down his face. God, he figured he'd be used to this torture by now.

He screamed, begging them to stop, only getting cruel taunts back.

And soon enough he felt darkness call him and pull him into its clutches, leading him to a blissful state of unconsciousness where pain could not follow.


	12. chapter 6 part 1

Chap 6 part 1

His head hurt.

Peter felt the stone floor beneath him, that his hands were unbound, and that his mouth was clear. Goosebumps covered his bare back from the cool breeze sweeping through the basement.

He felt disgusting with his horrid body shown with all its stitches, uneven skin and bloody wounds. He lay on his stomach his arms laid out uncomfortably; but he didn't dare move. No doubt healing wounds would open and it might attract attention from the loathsome guards nearby.

He could hear them drinking nearby, the stench of liquor heavy in the air. He breathed, though it was hard to in his position. He wished he couldn't feel the cold blood beneath him, caking his body with it. He hated the feeling of dried blood. But that was nothing compared to the pain he felt from the guards' idea of amusement.

It seemed even after he passed out they continued.

Cowards.

If he could ever fight them properly…

No, he couldn't even think about what he would do, knowing the violent creature he was.

He opened his eyes and looked to see he was still in the chain room. How many times had he found himself like this, left on the prison floor after the guards were finished with him? Memories of being there came back and he shuddered slightly.

Peter shut his eyes tight and forced them away and thought of something more pleasant. He thought of gentle smiles, and a pleasant voice, Elizabeth, and her wondrous determination.

It was Gabriel who interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah look whose 'wake John."

The sound of footsteps approaching made it painfully obvious the men weren't done with him yet.

---

Elizabeth had heard the sound of the struggle and the ensuing sound of the whip along with Peter's screams of agony. But she couldn't move. Any bit of bravery dissolved with the sound of his screams and she found herself praying to God for those horrible men to stop.

She was a weak nothing of a human being. For heaven's sake she was too frightened to even open the door; too scared to bear the idea of watching knowing she was too weak.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stumbled away from the door into the darkened hallway. The sounds of the party raged on not far away only enraging her pitiful sorrow. She went to the piano room and locked the door. She sat emptily at the piano bench not allowing herself to cry.

She drew in long shuddering breathes feeling even stupider by the moment. She should of slammed open that door and screamed at those men to stop. She should have strutted down those stairs and slapped them both. She should have…she could have…

But she hadn't. Instead she sat like the dainty woman she was trained to be behind a locked door.

She could faintly hear the drunken men in the basement and prayed to God above they would fall asleep or leave. But instead she heard,

"Ah look whose 'wake, John."

They wouldn't.

The shuddering breathes faded and her breath became short.

The anger finally showed and began to creep into her.

She stood and after unlocking the door practically ran to the basement door.

---

Peter felt himself back up against the wall trying not to look fearful. That always provoked them. John was closing in and soon he felt his hair being pulled, forcing his head up before they slammed him onto the ground. A foot soon replaced the hand, pushing his face into the stone.

"Stay beast."

The foot left and he knew not to move; even when he heard the sound of the chains clicking together and then wrapping around his arms and ankles. He didn't dare even twitch as he heard them click into place.

He was once again dragged across the floor, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, until he felt himself being pulled up against a wall. His arms were stretched up and out, like wings, tightly against the wall.

Then the left, leaving the cold stone to grind into his wounds and with the knowledge his good leg would give out and he would be hanging from his arms after a while.

He couldn't possibly want to aggravate them more so he only watched as the guards made their way over the one of the beds to down more liquor.

With a bottle of whiskey in each hand John and Gabriel clanked them together patting each other on the back with some sort of drunken congratulations. Peter couldn't be sure what they now celebrated but drunken men always had strange reasons. He was too tired and in too much pain to care to think of drunk men's reasoning though.

So he tried leaning against the wall as comfortably as he could and once again think of Elizabeth. The image of her angelic face helped sweep away the pain of the wall digging into his wounds and the thought of her voice almost made him forget everything else, even drunken men's reasons.

Though Peter stood in his tortured position he was able to smile.


	13. chapter 6 part 2

Chap 6 part 2

Once again the woman found herself at the basement door, except now she came as a savior, not a coward. Even though she heard the drunken men downstairs she found the anger creeping deep within her made it so she would not falter; not this time.

They men sounded calmer and it left no hesitation in her hand which pulled the simple door handle back, letting her see inside. John and Gabriel were sitting on the bed, each with a bottle of whiskey in hand, smiling and laughing as if they had never fought.

Ignoring them momentarily, her eyes scanned the room looking for Peter, as she started working her way down the steps. She started at the left side of the room and saw nothing. Perhaps he was in his bed now. Perhaps the men satisfied with their violent lust and had the mercy to…

No, of course not, for he was not there and with her basic knowledge of these men's cruelty how could she expect otherwise. She continued moving her eyes across the room scrutinizing the shadows for his form in the dim light.

He was not on the floor but instead his ill-lit figure spread against the wall. It was hard to see much besides his silhouette and she had to continue farther down the wooden steps to see if he was okay in any sense of the word.

Part of her wanted to run again, fearing the intoxicated men and their capabilities. But the anger conquered keeping her strait on her course, head high.

She would not bow to these brutes. The anger only increased as she moved forward, combined with disgust for what the pathetic cowards had done.

She could now see her friend and his position more clearly. A stab of pain ran through her seeing his bloodied chest and instinctually turned out of politeness and looked only to the guards.

Even with her at the bottom of the stairs they still didn't notice her. Good.

The woman summoned up her most commanding of voices and stepped into their view saying,

"You will release him at once!"

Both men jumped to attention at once, the sound of bottles crashing to the floor.

As soon as the shock faded John said,

" 'ello Mrs. Frankenstein. Would 'ou care for a drink?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Follow orders or you might find yourself on the street by the end of the week!"

John's reddened face turned pale, and almost looking sober he grabbed the keys off the nearby table and went to unbind Peter.

Elizabeth turned to Gabriel commanding him to get a clean shirt for her guest and he stumbled up the stairs, looking desperate to get away from the livid woman. She then grabbed an extra blanket lying by one of the beds watching John unlock the chains.

He came back mumbling incoherently under his breath but the woman only commanded him to go cool down in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Though he glowered at her he grabbed another bottle and worked his way upstairs.

Just on cue Gabriel was back and after he threw the shirt into her awaiting hand she gave him the same command as his friend and he left, looking pleased to get away. Just as he turned she swore she saw a glint of guilt as well.

A quiet settled over the room and the anger faded leaving her to her friend.

Elizabeth rushed into the chain room blanket and shirt in hand but stopped short seeing his crumpled body on the stained floor. Even worse as she approached she saw him pulling into himself, knees drawing close to his showing off his clearly-wounded back.

She nearly dropped the blanket as she moved closer, feeling herself get shaky, feeling just horrid. If she would have intervened earlier his back wouldn't be the mess of blood it was now.

Elizabeth shook off the feelings and let the caretaker in her take over. She knelt down placing the blanket over Peter saying,

"I'm so sorry" She couldn't help but notice how chocked up she sounded.

" 's okay" she heard him whisper as he relaxed slightly out of his tight curl. The woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder trying to be comforting but noticing how much he was shaking. More then her.

It was rather cold.

"Should I fetch another blanket?"

"Please," she had heard the whisper again, a pained trickle issuing forth from a broken body. She couldn't imagine such pain.

She ran to his cell grabbing another blanket and ran back. She gently placed it over him wondering if she would be able to get him off the floor and into his bed…probably not.

"hold on, she said gently" before running back into the cell and pulling the mattress off the bed and dragging it behind her.

"Peter, I know this is going to hurt but I need to get you off the floor. I have a mattress right behind you. You have to help me get you onto it, okay?"

The man nodded slightly and slowly his moved his legs back pushing with his arm. With a groan of pain he pushed himself onto the soft surface and into the woman's hand who helped keep him on his side.

He felt her carefully adjust the blankets and her fingers running through his hair gentle and woeful in their touch.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"The wounds…might get infected…I need to clean them."

"I can do that."

Peter was silent for a few moments contemplating the idea.

Did he really want her to see his disgusting body any more then she already had?

He looked to the wall, as if it had some insight in the matter. He certainly wouldn't be able to do himself at this point and the pain would only last if they weren't.

"Yes…please."

He could only pray she wouldn't go away after.


	14. chapter 6 part 3

Second chance chap 6, part 3

In the quiet darkness of the cool basement, Elizabeth sat, running her fingers through her friend's tangled raven hair.

"Pray, I warn you I am not terribly experienced with this, but I know the basics. Please feel free to guide my actions."

Peter let out a strained laugh,

"Of course I will, Miss Elizabeth."

"I'll be back in a moment," said the woman getting up, leaving to the guard's area, and going to look for some basic medical supplies. Thankfully in almost no time she found a bowl and a towel. Luckily nearby was a skin of water as well as the needed bandages.

She felt even more foolish then before with her rash response. She was no expert in the field of medicine. She had only watched servants clean up Victor's wounds in their youth. Not to mention she was a bit squeamish with blood.

But as she walked back towards the cell she pushed back her childhood fear. Once there she put down her supplies, poured some water into the bowl, and dipped the towel into it.

"I'm going to pull the blanket down to your waist, okay?"

Peter nodded as they both took a deep breath. Elizabeth gently pulled the wool fabric away revealing the bloody mess beneath. She looked to her friend's face which mirrored hers in anxiety.

"Please try to relax for me," asked the woman feeling the irony of what she was asking. But nonetheless she took the towel in her hand, biting her lip and touched the towel to his shoulder.

He tensed immediately but said,

"I shall try"

Elizabeth smiled as she felt the man relax his muscles beneath her hand. She began rubbing circles slowly cleaning away the blood. In only a few moments the red cleared showing layer after layer of healing wounds, scars, and stitches in rippled skin.

She couldn't help but allow her fingers to wander over the rough skin. And she couldn't help but notice the different tones of parts of the skin. She tried not to let the thought penetrate too deeply but it came to the surface and she couldn't help her hand quickly pulling away.

Taking another deep breath she dipped the towel into the water, wringing it in the water, her hands shaking slightly. Once again she came face-to-face with the fact that the "man" she was caring for was not actually a man, but truly a creature.

Pulling the towel out of the water wringing it once more before placing it on the middle of his back, beginning the process of cleaning the skin once more revealing even worse scars then what was on his shoulders. They strayed longer and deeper obvious to be bites of a whip and other tortures.

Even if he wasn't truly a man did he deserve such pain? Peter's manner was gentle and warm towards her. All she had done is shown him the barest face of kindness. Did no else know of his kindness because they could not show a face a kindness themselves?

'Men are cruel,' was all she could think once more. But yet again men only see what they want to see, commonly disillusioning themselves from reality to obtain what they wish.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered feeling weak once more.

"Sorry?" asked Peter finally relaxed under the woman's touch.

"What torture you must have endured," said the woman her hand stalling shaking enough for Peter to feel it. Sorrow emulated from her voice as well chocking it. Now he felt truly confused by her. Was this true compassion? He had satisfied himself with her mere pity.

"I could have stopped them," Elizabeth continued suddenly interrupting his thoughts. It seems she took on a weight of his torture, too much did she try to take and now it fell too hard on her.

"I ran away like a coward and you were further hurt because of it."

At these words, Peter could no longer bear to hear Elizabeth to speak of such things, and forced himself to turn over to face her, as painful as it was.

"Please don't say such things," he said gritting his teeth from the pain. He saw a glistening wetness cornering her eyes, much to his surprise. He couldn't believe he was the cause of his angel's sadness.

"Don't despair on my account. It is better you did not appear during their rage for I am sure they would have made you a victim to it," said peter remembering his own rage and what casualties came of it. He continued,

"This is a great thing that you are doing…never has anyone cared to help me. Never have I been shown pity or, dare I even think, compassion for my pain."

This seemed to jerk the glistening liquid from the woman's eyes, causing them to trail carelessly over her cheeks.

Peter dared to lift his arm and catch a few of the salty drops.

"Thank you for your compassion Miss Elizabeth. But please do not weep in such a way. I might be a monster but I do not wish to cause angels to cry for to me it seems a grievance crime."


	15. chapter 6 part 4

Chap 6 part 4

"Thank you for your compassion Miss Elizabeth. But please do not weep in such a way. I might be a monster but I do not wish to cause angels to cry for to me it seems a grievance crime."

Hearing Peter's words made Elizabeth drop the bloody towel to the floor. Did he really just call her such a thing? She laughed slightly through her tears as she grasped her friend's hand in hers, gripping it tightly.

"I am sorry, but I am no angel, Peter." The man let out a laugh more pitiful then hers exclaiming,

"But it is impossible that you were born of the miserable human race. Your compassion far exceeds their capabilities."

Peter gently pulled her hand to his lips and placed the lightest of kisses on it, the lightest touch despite the excitement in his voice. And as her pulled away he asked,

"Is there no way I could dispense your sorrow?"

Elizabeth used the back of her free hand wiping away the salty drops from her cheeks as she took a deep breath calming herself. It was then she remembered her original purpose of coming here. She wiped her reddened hand on her skirt and pulled the flute from her pocket.

"If you promise to play this for me once you are healed." As she did this she gently placed the flute into his hand pulling away hers. The man's eyes widened for only a moment before stuttering,

" I didn't think you-"

" Of course," said Elizabeth interrupting, knowing what Peter was going to say," I said I would get it, did I not?" Peter lowered his head looking down as the instrument in his hand.

" I suppose I should not be surprised," he said coughing harshly.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed the water skin and said gently,

"If you could sit up it would be easier to drink." The man nodded and with his friend's help he slowly raised himself into a sitting position. After he placed the flute on the ground Elizabeth held the skin at the bottom as Peter grasped the top of the water skin, and slowly he lifted it to his lips trying not to let the dizziness overtake him. The woman placed her other hand on his shoulder helping to steady him.

Peter drank deeply enjoying the feel of the cool water rushing down his parched throat. But even more so he couldn't get over the feeling of Elizabeth's hand touching him so freely without fear. Afterwards the woman picked up the rag from the floor and placed it back in the bowl. She wrung it little asking,

"If you can stay sitting I can keep working." The man nodded carefully placing the flute on the floor. Elizabeth began where she left off, in the middle of his back, working in silence down the ragged pants her friend wore.

"Can you turn around?" asked the woman softly breaking the momentary silence. The man simply nodded once more. He braced himself with one arm as Elizabeth gently held his shoulders and moving slowly they helped him shift as to not further hurt his bad leg.

After checking to sure he was steady Elizabeth started working over her friend's chest starting at his shoulders. Once again she couldn't help but notice the stitched skin showing different tones where he had been patched together. But it didn't bother her. She knew even if he was a creature, he was a creature with a kind soul at the core of his being.

In only a few moments time she finished and placing the towel in the bowl she pulled out the bandages. She found herself biting her lip once more. She had definitely never done this before.

"Where do I start with this?" She asked nervously. Peter smiled.

"I have never done it myself but perhaps around here," he said pointing to the top of his chest.

Elizabeth nodded relaxing a little in the knowledge that he had never worked with such supplies either. She tied a small piece over his chest and wrapped, trying to make sure it was tight but not constricting.

"This doesn't feel too tight?" Peter shook his head.

"It's perfect." He said, a small smile playing across his features. Elizabeth smiled back fully feeling the room get warmer all of the sudden. As soon as she was finished the man picked up the flute again, the dizziness finally gone. Now only pain remained, but that he could deal with fine at this point.

"Thank you again Miss Elizabeth. You are too kind."

"Please just call me Elizabeth. If we're to be friends then you mustn't be so formal."

The man felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Of course…Elizabeth." As he said this the woman started gathering the supplies. Her smile grew even wider.

"I just need to put these things back and we can get you back to your room. I assume you do not want to stay here tonight. Do you think you could work with me to walk there?"

"For you I could." Said Peter sweetly as he sat up a bit straighter.

"I'll be right back then."The woman picked up the supplies and walked out the door leaving it carelessly open.

For only a split second did Peter dare think that he could just walk out behind her. The open door was a chance of escape he might never have again. But could he really leave the only person who had shown him some form of compassion? It seemed meant nothing now if he had this. He had gotten the only thing he had ever asked by turning himself into his father. Part of him even said that this was worth the torture; that it was worth the dark prison.

He couldn't leave, he declared to himself, for only in a matter of mere days Elizabeth had changed him. Smiling in spite of himself Peter picked up the flute, gently placing it to his lips.

A single note echoed throughout the dungeon-like room and for a moment warmed up the wretched atmosphere surrounding him.

---

Authors note:

Sorry I haven't written in forever but college keeps me busy. I do work this story in my journal and it's just finding the time to type it out that took a while. But for this chapter I found myself rewriting it 3 times because it's really sort of an important part of the story.

Thank you so much to my readers for your patience with me and especially to **ColeAndPhoebeForever **who always gives such awesome reviews.*hugs* BTW I have been reading over the original novel for referencing because I want this story to be as true to the novel as possible. Thanks for noting that!

I also want to thank **Aishiteru **for reviewing because your review was the motivation to finish up this chapter. You rock! I hope that if you like my story that you'll look at the other Frankenstein stories. Many of them make mine look like nothing. "Creature and the Maiden", "Curse the Darkness", "The Monster I Love", and "The love of a monster" are my favorites.


End file.
